Lonely Walks
by Sailor Tyffani
Summary: PG-13 takes place 2 years after Syaoran left. Sakura always thinks about him during her walks. He comes back with a ...surprise...Another evil is at work. Will Saku make it? Also, Sakura discovers NEW powers and her past. SS( MAYBE NOT) ET
1. A Suddent Change

Lonely walks  
  
A Suddent Change  
  
'Does Syaoran turn down every girl? Does he have a girlfriend? He promised to come back...Does he still remember me?' Sakura though. The auburn haired and emerald eyes was doing her everyday walk. She was always thinking about Syaoran. Sakura sighted. ' I want Syaoran here, with me.' She looked at her watch. She had to go home to feed Kero. She started to walk towards home.  
  
Sakura arrived home and screamed: " Kero! I am home!!What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I am not hungry!" Kero shouted back.  
  
'What?!? Is Kero sick?' all sort of thoughs went in Sakura's mind.  
  
She quickly went in her room and saw Kero playing his video game.  
  
"KERO !!! "  
  
"Can't someone have a little bit of peace in this house?"  
  
"Kero what is it? Are you sick? Is everything alright?"  
  
Kero simply replied : " Sakura, please stop this. You always wanted me to stop thinking about my stomack. Well, now that i am, why are you complaning?"  
  
Kero looked at Sakura in the eyes and then continued playing his game.  
  
" I am not so naive than how I used to be, something is going on. Something involving magic...I hope I am wrong" Sakura though as she went in the kitchen to prepare supper.  
  
After a while, Touya came home.  
  
" Hey, monster! I am home!"  
  
" TOUYA !!! I AM NOT A MONSTER !!!" Sakura cried.  
  
" Did you feed the stuff animal?" said Touya refering to Kero.  
  
"He wasn't hungry." Answered Sakura worriedly.  
  
' Kero is not hungry? Something is going on..." Touya though. 


	2. An Unpleasant Surprise

Wow! Thank you, Silver Wolf Gurl!! I never though i would get a review for this story!! Thanks!!  
  
Well, for those who read my story, here is the next chapter, and if you don't like it, then just don't read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but I do own this story.  
  
Chapter 2, An unpleasant surprise  
  
Sakura woke up that morning at the sound of her alarm clock ringing for the past ten minutes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! I AM LATE !!!! " Sakura yelped while changing.  
  
" Monster, breakfast ready!! Said Touya  
  
"I AM NOT A MONSTER" replied Sakura stomping on the stairs.  
  
She ate her breakfast really fast, took her bag and left towards school.  
  
Sakura may have grown up, she is still late everyday. Tomoyo, is always her bestfriend and goes out with Eriol.  
  
On her way to the school, Sakura meets her best friend, Tomoyo. She is waving at Sakura.  
  
" Hello Sakura!" greeted Tomoyo.  
  
" Hello!" replied Sakura.  
  
( ok, from now on, i'll write the name of the person talking, because i am getting tired of always writing that...^_^*)  
  
Tomoyo: How are you?  
  
Sakura: Fine and you?  
  
Tomoyo: Fine, thank you.  
  
They talked a while before arriving to school. They entered their class and greeted everybody.  
  
Right after they came in, the teacher arrived.  
  
Mr. Tereda: ok, please class, sit down! Today, we'll begin with maths!  
  
' oh great! I hate maths!' though Sakura.  
  
Then, Sakura found herself on the road of her usual walk. The forest was surounding the road. The sun was shining really bright, and there was no clouds in the sky.  
  
There was a man walking in front of her. He had chocolate hair and he was a few inches taller than her. He faced her , only to reveal auburn eyes, cold and distant one's but yet, still so warm to Sakura.  
  
Voice: Sakura !!!  
  
Sakura woke up, to see the face of her teacher.  
  
Mr. Tereda: Didn't you sleep well?  
  
Sakura: Yes, I am really sorry. It won't happen again...  
  
Sakura sighted. ' So it was only a dream...Maybe, it meant that Syaoran will come! ( I guess you all knew that it was about Syaoran she dreamt!) " Sakura though and hoped.  
  
The next class went quick and, before she could tell, it was lunch time.  
  
Sakura went outside to eat under a cherry blossom tree. As she went out of the school, she saw the guy of her dream...wholding another girl's hand!  
  
---------------------------- ---------------------  
  
That's it for today! Can you please review? It's because i really want to know to continue this story or no... Because the first chapter didn't end up how i wanted...Well, hope you like it!  
  
Also, does someone knows Syaoran sister's names? I need them for my next chapter.Thanks! ^_^ Sailor-Tyffani 


	3. A Dream came True

Hey, People! Ok, first thank you Silver Wolf Gurl ( again! ) for the names !!! ^_^ And continue your fic!! Well, fics!  
  
Thank you, Tsu-Tsu the harpy-lady and mint-grl  
  


* * *

  
lil-cherry-wolf : hehe...i know my chapters aren't long it's just that i wan't to stop at a rough point...But this chapter will be longer! I promise !!! And, yes I meant tyring not boring !  
  
Oh! Also, i wanted to tell my friend, mioko-of-the-light, that you didn't ruin your life !!!! ok?!?  
  
Anyways, here is my next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but i do own this story which is not so good!  
  
A dream came true  
  
Sakura felt her heart broke. She couldn't stand it...but then she reminded herself that Syaoran had 4 sisters. ' Maybe it's one of them ? ' She though.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura ? Are you ok? Who are you looking at?  
  
The raven-haired girl looked at the same direction as Sakura's.  
  
Tomoyo: Oh ! Oh my god! Umm...I am sure he has a good explanation!  
  
Sakura: I hope so?  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and she saw her best friend's eyes filled with tears.  
  
Sakura began to run towards Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran felt an aura come closer to him. He looked around and saw a girl running to him.  
  
Sakura: SYAORAN  
  


* * *

  
Syaoran: Sakura ?? Sakura: Yes...  
  
Syaoran: Sakura! I have to talk to you...  
  
Sakura: What is it? Is something wrong?  
  
She looked at the girl next to Syaoran. He noticed and quickly told the girl to meet him later.  
  
Sakura: Why don't you tell her to stay more with us?  
  
Syaoran: Because, I have to talk to you in private. Why don't we go in the park or somewhere else where not a lot of people go ?  
  
Sakura: ok, please follow me. ( hehe...sounds formal, ne?)  
  
Sakura led him to the rode where she walks everyday. Syaoran was ahead a little bit and Sakura was staring at the back of his head and thinking about them. 'So my dream was a premonitory one...' She sighted and continued to look at him.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura?  
  
He turned back and looked at Sakura in the eyes. His eyes softened.  
  
' God ! She's even hotter than last time...Of course we were children then, but wow! Her long, wavy hair goes so well with the rest of her perfect body!! ' Syaoran though.  
  
Sakura: yes?  
  
'Ok....he changed, and in a good way !! His eyes are still distand and cold but soooo attractive...I never though I would thing that about a guy! He worked out, as well..' Sakura though ( AN: There is a repetition, i know! But i can't find a synonyme of though...  
  


* * *

  
Syaoran: ... Sakura: It has something to do with magic, ne? Syaoran: yes and no. Sakura: What do you mean? Syaoran: First. There is a new enemy, and he is after your power and also your cards Sakura: ok... Syaoran: And Second....My mother-she ....argh...she organised a wedding between me and the girl you saw, Alice. (An: Why did i chose this name? I felt like putting this one..oh well !) Sakura: WHAT ?!? Syaoran: I didn't want this!  
  
Sakura felt her eyes fill with water as she listened to Syaoran's story.  
  
Sakura: Stop! Why are you telling me this? You shouldn't have come  
  


* * *

  
Sakura turned back and started running.  
  
Ok, well, this is longer than the two others!!! Lol. Well, tell me if you liked this! 


	4. The Beginning

Hey!!! Thank you all for the reviews!! Umm... this chapter will be rather... not good... umm.. ya, cuz i need to hurry and I promised my friend i will put this chapter on today! Anw, here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS ! ( i wish i would!!!)  
  
Oh! Btw, when i do this '' that's thoughs, but I think you already noticed that!  
  
The Beginning  
  
*~*~* Sakura's POV*~*~*  
  
'I can't believe he did that!!! He knew!! He knew but he still did it!! I just want to cry till i die!'  
  
I go back in class, where all conversations suddenly dropped and all eyes were looking at me. Well, you can't blame them! My eyes are red and puffy and I am still crying.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura!! What is wrong?!  
  
I just look at her and sit down at me desk. I am sure she understood.  
  
*~*~* End*~*~*  
  
Sakura was looking outside the window, her eyes were gazing at the cherry trees in the school yard.  
  
Mr. Tereda: Tomorow we will be having two new studants.  
  
At those news, everyone was exited. ( whoah!! Don't take it in the wrong way, if you know what i am saying.)  
  
Mr. Tereda: Now, please! I heard that one of them already went here once. It maybe your ex-fellow classmate Syaoran Li.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. Not only she would see him in her nest magic battles (AN: well, remeber that Syaoran told her that someone was after her powers and cards? She knew that HE will be there, helping her), but also at her school! This was really the worse day in her life!  
  
The next hours flew really fast and it was already time to go home. For Sakura, on her daily walk.  
  
Tomoyo: Umm.. Sakura? Can you come over to my house? Please?? Sakura: umm..I don't know, see I ne- Tomoyo: PLEASE ??? Tomoyo gave Sakura puppy eyes. Sakura: arrr.... ok! Tomoyo: yay! Come on!  
  
The two girls arrived to Tomoyo's house after a few minutes. Her house was near the school so no need to take a car or something.  
  
Tomoyo called a maid and told her to bring tea in her room.  
  
Sakura: So, why did you wanted me to come here? Tomoyo: Only to talk a bit... Sakura: There are no outfits that you made and you want me to try on? Tomoyo: .... No!! Sakura: Oh! Thank you dear god! Tomoyo: Well, except for one!  
  
Sakura fell and didn't even bother to go up again for she knew that Tomoyo will obligate her to try it now.  
  
Sakura: Well, can I try them later? Tomoyo: Of course! So, Sakura, what did Syaoran tell you?  
  
Sakura sighted and told Tomoyo all the story. At the end Tomoyo couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo: How could he?!? He knows !! He knows and it's like he doesn't even care!!  
  
Sakura only nodded.  
  
Tomoyo: Oh my poor lil cherry blossom!  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura. Our cherry blossom couldn't bear it, she started crying in Tomoyo's arms.  
  
*~*~*Tomoyo's POV*~*~*~  
  
' I can't believe that!! I just can't !!! He knows it alright but... ooohhh... What can we do to help her now? Maybe I should call Eriol... No, what Sakura needs now is caring and attention... not a solution...'  
  
I look at Sakura and notice she stopped crying. Her eyes are still red but.... they are dark and it's like there is no life in them! Where are those sparkling eyes?!?  
  
Me: Sakura? Are you ok? Sakura: ... Me: Sakura!?  
  
I shake her a little bit but she doesn't answer.  
  
' Oh no! It has begun...' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
So??? What do you think about this chapter? It's longer than the others.. i think.  
  
Some guy: it's still short!  
  
Me: huh? No! It's longer than my others and who are you anyway?  
  
Guy: Who do YOU think I am?  
  
Me: I really have no time for this! That's it! Hope this story is not so bad... it didn't really turned the way i wanted... oh well!  
  
Bye,  
  
Sailor-Tyffani 


	5. Violent Discussion

S-T : Hey!!! Thanks for the reviews!! And, Silver Wolf Gurl, I am SOOOOOOOOOO Mad at you!!!! I was counting on you!!!! I'm joking! Don't sweat! Anw.. did I put the disclaimer in the other chapter? Oh yes, I did.. I wasn't sure! Guy: Tsk-Tsk-Tsk!! You always forget!! S-T: And who are you?!? Guy: Ok.. you know i am THE guy from ur dreams... S-T: Orlando Bloom?!? No.. he's my idol... I dunno.. Guy: -_-;;; ok.. you know you invented a guy? Well I am he! And I came to reality!! S-T: Really?!? Whoah!! Ya, btw, he's name is Anthony. No! I didn't take it from CCS, it's just that I LOVE that name!! Guy: Ok, stop talking ( writing) and stop putting guy!!!! S-T: ^_^*** Sorry... Anthony: Thanks! S-T: Another thing! I changed the summary cuz it was a bad one!! I didn't like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
~*~*~*Previous Chapter*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*Tomoyo's POV*~*~*~  
  
' I can't believe that!! I just can't !!! He knows it alright but... ooohhh... What can we do to help her now? Maybe I should call Eriol... No, what Sakura needs now is caring and attention... not a solution...'  
  
I look at Sakura and notice she stopped crying. Her eyes are still red but.... they are dark and it's like there is no life in them! Where are those sparkling eyes?!?  
  
Me: Sakura? Are you ok? Sakura: ... Me: Sakura!?  
  
I shake her a little bit but she doesn't answer.  
  
' Oh no! It has begun...'  
  
( look at my BAD cliffanger!! Lol)  
  
Violent Discussion  
  
Tomoyo was worried. She knew that it had begun, and she couldn't do anything to help her. The only thing that came in her mind was to call Eriol. The raven-haired girl took her cell phone and called her boyfriend.  
  
"Hello? Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. "Tomoyo? Is that you? Are you alright? You sound worried..." Eriol asked with a I-think-I-know-what-is-going-on tone. "It's Sakura... Eriol... It has begun!!! "With that said, Tomoyo started crying. "What?!? No..!!! He...he...he?!?" Eriol couldn't find his words, but Tomoyo understood. "Yes, he did." "I am coming right away!! "Eriol, then, hung up.  
  
When Eriol said he was coming, he wasn't lying. He arrived at Tomoyo's house in five minutes, when normally it takes 15 minutes.  
  
Eriol came directly upstairs, where Tomoyo was. Sakura was on Tomoyo's bed and she was soaking wet, but she wasn't asleep. Her eyes were wide open, but dark and with no life in them.  
  
"Eriol!! Quick!! What do we do?? Look at her!! I can't see her like that!!" Tomoyo screamed. "Calm down... we knew that this would happen if he did... argh..." Eriol tryied to calm down Tomoyo, who was now weating all her bed.(AN: Tomoyo was sitting next Sakura.) "Yes, but why don't we have something against it, then?!? WHY ?!? "Tomoyo was now hyper. She couldn't sit down. She was walking around her room and cursing HIM. ( I think you all know who i am talking about!) "We should call Syaoran..."Eriol said after a while. "Him?!? WHY HIM ?!? "She really didn't want to see him now.  
  
Though, Eriol didn't listen to Tomoyo. He already called Syaoran, who was on his way.  
  
They waited half an hour, when the doorbell rang. Then, Syaoran was in the room.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran simply asked. "WHAT IS IT!?! How can you be so calm?!? Look at her!! Look!! It's YOUR fault!!!!" Tomoyo emphasized on the words that i put in capital letters. Tomoyo was about to slap Syaoran but then she realized that it wouldn't help. "..." Syaoran looked at Sakura with no expression. He had a blank face. He looked at Eriol, who was glaring at him. "It's the new evil..." "Syaoran, we know it's the new evil! And you want to know why? Because, the person went to Sakura and told her what will happen if you did.. you did... argh!!!" Tomoyo was looking down all the time she said that. She put her hand on Sakura's forehead. "Oh, my sweet cherry blossom, pleaze be ok!" "Syaoran, you knew, right?" Eriol asked. "... Yeah..."Syaoran looked ashamed of himself. "Then, why in the heck of the world, did you do it?!?" Tomoyo said, still looking at her sick best friend/cousine. "My mother obliged me to ma... to do it... I didn't have a word in it.." He then noticed Eriol's look, which was saying, then why did you come back?. "I had to help her with the new evil and for business" He continued.  
  
*Slap!* This time, Tomoyo, couldn't help herself. "You are so stupid! You shouldn't have come back!! You shouldn't!! Evil was already here, but it was waiting for you!! If you didn't come back, with that stupid slut (sry for the word) Alice, then it wouldn't have happened!!!" She said.  
  
Syaoran looked in shock at what the usual cheerful and nice Tomoyo said. He was used to the little fights she had, but not that! Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore, he turned back and went at his apartment.  
  
S-T: So?!? What do you think of this chapt.?!? Anthony: The characters aren't really themselves.. S-T: I didn't ask you!! Anw, please review! No, actually, review if you want... Anthony: Geez, why are you so mean with me? Did i do something to you? S-T: No.... But u r also mean with me!! Oh well! Buh-Bye! Sailor-Tyffani 


	6. Sakura? Is that really you?

S-T: Hey!! I don't know why i am updating cuz i kinda need to study for my Easter Exams but it's Friday so i can have a lil break, ne?? I mean it's not because it's Easter Exams!!!  
  
Anthony: Girl, you should really study!!!  
  
S-T: Hey!!! At least, I am over with french!! Hehe.. I made a story about a guy who suicides himself at the end!!  
  
Anthony: But, Tyff, it's EASTER EXAMS !!!!!!!!  
  
S-T: oooooo...now you make me feel bad... oh well!! I am updating cuz now i have this idea and i really don't want to lose it!! Though i can't think of a name for the chapter! ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
Also, messages ( umm... well kinda messages.. oh well!!)  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: O_o really?!? OOO !!!! I am REALLY sry!!!! Also, thks!! ( for the compl.)  
  
Babybluestarangel: Umm... see... that IS a good question.. cuz even i don't know!! Hehe ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Tsu-Tsu the harpy-lady: OO !!! I like ur idea!! We really should!!!  
  
Anthony: That's cuz i am irresistible right?  
  
S-T: Not even in ur dreams! Back to you.  
  
Ooo!!! An update!! Yay!!!! Can u update File I ??? PLZ !!!!!!! * gives puppy eyes*  
  
Sweet-captor: U think?!? Ooo!! I guess i'll try to make it less violent...  
  
Sakura-san19: Ya! Sure, i'll add u in my buddy list, ok?  
  
Ok... on with the chapter!! Oh! Also, ( S-T:man i forget a lot of things... Anthony: U should eat more carrots! S-T: -_-;;;; how will it help me? Ant: I dunno but i wanted to say that... S-T: *anime falls* why, in the name of god, did i invented you? Ant: Because.. because.. u needed someone? Yes! S- T: oh well! What is done is done!)  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot to put it!! I don't own CCS.  
  
Sakura? Is it really you?  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurted and she really needed to drink something. ( AN: I felt like putting that!) She looked around her. She wasn't in Tomoyo's room anymore. The ceiling was blue and the walls were yellow. (AN: I don't think it matches...) A background music could be heard. The beat was slow and if you closed ur eyes for more than 3 minutes you would fall asleep.  
  
Sakura got up and started walking around the room. Strangely, we couldn't hear her footsteps. She looked at her feet and they transparent! You could see through them!! Sakura started to panick. Where was she? How come she was so transparent? Then, giggles were heard. Sakura turned her head towards the destination and saw a girl with long honey hair with black strikes in it. (AN: Well.. like a mad woman! Lol just that i don't see a lot of ppl with black strikes!! No offense for ppl who have black strikes and honey hair!!) She wore a long black dress with glowing motives on it. The dress didn't have sleeves and it had a little trail.  
  
"Who are you??" asked Sakura while trying to figure out how she arrived there.  
  
"Honey, no need to find a way out of here. Only I can command the room to let someone come in or go out. Don't remember me? Boouuhh... I am soo sad!" She said while making a sad face.  
  
"I-I know this voice..... You are.. You are the one who entered my dreams. You told me that you will take my place if he does it.. If he rejects me and takes another girl... Then, the 'trap' would begin.. You would take my ..place... What do you mean by my place? And what is your name?" Sakura said.  
  
"My name is Sango ( AN: ok ok.. I know, it's from Inu Yasha! I didn't have any inspiration!!) And what i meant by take your place, well it's quite easy. I am going into your body. Didn't you notice that I am also transparent? That's because i lost my body. And you will lose it too! I am going to go in your body and be you!!! Hahahahahaha!!! ( evil laugh)." She said and continued laughing.  
  
"No!!! What makes you thing that i will let you?!? "Sakura screamed as she took out her key and transformed it into her staff. It was longer because her power was bigger, and the staff wasn't so pink anymore, it turned more and more in red.  
  
"That won't help you! We are transparent! The attacks will go through me!! Can't you understand that, little cherry blossom? Oh!! But I am the new Sakura! Maybe i'll change your name to Sango...Humm.." She continued thinking while Sakura was trying to find a way to get out of there.  
  
"You will never have the chance of changing it!!!" Sakura screamed but deep inside she was a little bit scared.  
  
"So.. Why am I waiting? Let's do it now! Say goodbye to your body, cuz I am taking over now!!" She laughed. She, then, do something with her hands. Her movements were semblable ( AN: Does this word even exist in english?!?) at the hand movements for fire, water, earth and wood. A little screen appeared and it showed Sakura's body, which was scary to look at. She wasn't moving a bit and she wasn't even breathing. We could see Tomoyo crying and Eriol muttering some words. "Well, that's it! Maybe you want to entertaint yourself because it's kinda boring here! "She said, give an evil smile to Sakura and went into the screen. She was floating in the air above Sakura's body and then went into it. Sakura cursed. She tryied to went through the screen but Sango put an magic tric ( AN: What's the word?!? Argh.. i need to improve my english!!) on it.  
  
*~*~*~Back on the.. Earth. ( ya we'll say that Sakura is in the sky and the others on the Earth)*~*~*  
  
"Eriol! Eriol!!!" Tomoyo squealed really exited. "Huh? What is it Tomoyo? I am trying to think here!!!!" He said.  
  
"It's Sakura!! She moved !!! Look!!! Her eyes are back to normal!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Sakura or should we say Sango, so Sango got up and smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you for worrying for me, Tomoyo. And you too, Eriol" Said Sango cheerfully. She tryied to sound like Sakura, but it was a little bit hard. She was used to be mean and scary, now she had to be nice and cheerfull.  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sango. ( If i say Sango that means that it's Sango but... in Sakura's body, Sakura will be in the other nowhere room where nobody knows where it is. Lol) "You really scared me!! Ooo!!! I am glad you are alright!!" Tomoyo sighted and then said the most unbellivable thing ever. " I think you should go talk to Syaoran..." Eriol gasped but Sango just smiled... an evil smile.. ( ok maybe a grin...).  
  
"It's a great idea!! I will!" Sango said.  
  
----At Syaoran's apartment-----  
  
"Knock-knock-knock ( lol)"  
  
Syaoran sighted. He wanted to think but now somebody interrupted him. He went up and opened the door. Just to reveal Sakura-Sango.  
  
"Sakura! You are ok!!" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Hello, Syao..." She said in a VERY sweet voice. ( AN: i want to say a voice that is like.. horny... hehe sry for the word or more like a w****..)  
  
Syaoran looked strangelly at her. She never acted like that, or talked like that.  
  
Sango entered the apartment and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Saku-"Syaoran was cut off because Sango kissed him. Syaoran tryied to stop her but she kept continued ( AN: Whoah, Girl!! I think i'll rate this thing PG-13... ). Sango was walking towards Syaoran's room. She pushed him in the room and closed the door behind....  
  
----In the Sky----- "Ahh!!! Noo!!!!! Syaoran's mine!! I can't believe that!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- ---  
  
S-T: Sorry, i couldn't resist. ^^****** And i did change AGAIN the summary.. I am trying to find a good one!!  
  
Ant: Sometimes i wonder if you are not a bit crazy...  
  
S-T: Why?  
  
Ant: How you act... The day you are a little innocent girl, but when you write, it's like the devil is out!  
  
S-T: That's not true!!!! *pouts* plus! Yesterday, i wasn't so girly-girly!  
  
Ant: True. But you ARE going to pay for it...  
  
S-T: It was only chalkboard!!!! Even if it was orange...  
  
Anw, that's it for now! I am off to watch Beyblade G-Revolution!! Yay!!!!  
  
Buh-bye!!!  
  
Sailor-Tyffani 


	7. My Chosen One

S-T: Hey!!!! I am back. Yeah, I know, I should be studying, but my head hurts like hell and i studied all the day!!!  
  
Ant: ...  
  
S-T: Anthony? Anthony!?! Oh gosh!! He deserted me!!! Noooo!!!! *starts crying* Why?!? Why me!?!  
  
Ant: Umm.. Tyffani (btw, that's not her true name! S-T: Why did you told them that?!? I love the name Tyffani!! Ant: Her true name is Ruxandra... S- T: I know strange name!) ? I was only eating ice cream...  
  
S-T: -_-***** I was crying for you...You are so mean!!!  
  
Ant: ok, now, i won't talk to you..  
  
S-T: Ah!! Anthony? You know I love you!!  
  
Ant: No, I don't.  
  
S-T: Ooh.. Then, I love you!  
  
Ant: Awww... me too!  
  
S-T: Isn't that cute??? Ok, anw. I don't really have to say something spe. To any ppl... cuz everyone left in their reviews that they hated Sango... really funny.... plus, I posted the chapter, then like half an hour later i got already 3 reviews, men i was impressed... lol  
  
Tsu-Tsu the harpy-lady: Green tea? It's good, when it's not too strong! =P pants? Ok, i'll put my fav pink dress! Ya, pink is my fav color!  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: Ok, just next time you update, tell me, ok?  
  
Sakura-san19: No, i don't think it's a word...  
  
Oh hey! people, go read sakura-san19's fics! They are really good!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
My Chosen one  
  
----In the Sky----  
  
' How can she do that?!? Argh... i need to get out of here!!! Quickly!!!' Sakura though and grinned, an idea came...  
  
---On Earth---- ---- In Syaoran's Room ( don't worry nutting is gonna happen)----  
  
Sango was kissing Syaoran and was walking towards the bed. Syaoran tryied to push her away, but part of him wanted to continue. ( AN: Don't forget he thinks it's Sakura!!) Still, Syaoran was really suspicious. While Sango was kissing him like a mad woman (AN: hahaha!), he was thinking.  
  
'Sakura wouldn't do that! Not in even a 100 years!! And, how she talked, and how she acts...It's not her... I am sure of it!! But then how can I explain it.. Maybe she's possessed .. No, she wouldn't talk... Then, ...oh no!! The evil... it's her!! She took Sakura's body!!' Syaoran was getting angry as he though. He was getting near the truth.  
  
Syaoran pushed away Sango and looked at her ferociously (AN: How do you write this word!?!).  
  
"Who are you!?!" He asked.  
  
"Wha-? But, it's me Syao, it's me Sakura!" Sango smiled innocently.  
  
"No! You are not her! You are the evil!! What's your name??" He continued.  
  
"Argh! Fine! I am Sango!" She screamed angrily.  
  
Syaoran went blank. He was just kissing the devil person...  
  
----In the sky----  
  
"Aahh!! Yes!!!!" Sakura screamed happily.  
  
'That's why Syaoran is my chosen one! (AN: That's where i got the title of the chapt.!) I knew he would see the truth!' Sakura started dancing and giggling happily.  
  
"Now, I will begin my plan, and for that, i need perfect concentration.." Sakura closed her eyes. She went into a transe and then, her cercle (AN: oohh!! Beeep!!! I forgot the word for you know the circle that appears under her when she summons her staff or when she uses her cards?!? Ohh.. i'll call it cercle, ok? Hehe* laughs nervously*) appeared under her. A pink light in form of a card formed and the light became material. A new card. Teleportation. Of course, even if Sakura used this card, she wouldn't get her body back, she would remain transparent and the people down, wouldn't see her, Sakura knew it. (An: I watched the french versions, so i don't know what she says when she summons her staff or uses her cards, so please, bear with me!)  
  
Sakura used teleportation. With wings appeared on her back and closed on her. (AN: Know what i mean? If any of you played Zelda, well when Links sings to teleport himslef, that's the same thing for Sakura.^^) She spinned and disappeared. A few seconds later, she appeared in Tomoyo's room.  
  
----On Earth---- ----In Tomoyo's Room----  
  
"Eriol, I am sure, Sakura wasn't her normal self... Something happened to her..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo, honey, I am not sure..but i think...no, never mind, it's not possible..." Eriol replied. Sakura was floating above their heads and laughed at them. They looked really funny, so serious! Sakura noticed a note book opened and a pencil next to it, on Tomoyo's desk. She went there and started writing a note.  
  
It said: Hey guys! Oh! You should see your faces right now! It's sooo funny!! Hahaha!! Ahem, sry. Sango ( the evil that i was talking to you about) took over my body! She's at Syao's house now. She maked out with him!! That little beeeep beeeeep!!!! Anw, i don't know how to take my body back... Please help me!! Love, Saku  
  
"Tomoyo, is it me, or your pen just moved alone?" Eriol asked, unsure of him.  
  
"Eriol, I think you are right." Tomoyo said and went over to her desk. She read the note aloud and then nearly fainted.  
  
"Oh my god!! Sakura, can you hear us???" Eriol asked.  
  
The pen moved alone, and wrote yes on the paper.  
  
"Oh !!! Sakura!!! How can we help you?!?" Tomoyo asked, exitedly.  
  
Get Sango over here. Sakura wrote.  
  
"ok!" Was Eriol's only answer.  
  
He then called Syaoran and asked him to come here with Sango.  
  
Tic-tac-tic-tac etc. Time flew by and finally Syaoran arrived with Sango.  
  
"San-Sakura!! You are here!! I wanted you to try on some clothes!" Said Tomoyo, almost saying Sango.  
  
"Um.. Ok" Sango said and head for the bathroom. Little did she knew that Sakura was there, waiting for her.  
  
"Aha!! You are mine, Sango!! You can't see me, and I can have back my body!"Sakura said, but still, nobody heard her. (AN: What lonely she must be...: ( )  
  
Sakura went directly into Sango's body and....it worked! Sango was pushed by and Sakura took back her place. She didn't think it will be that easy.  
  
Then, a lipstick starting flying and wrote on the mirror: This is not the end! I will be back!!  
  
"Arhg, next time, I will be prepared!" Sakura said, cleaned the mirror and went out of the bathroom.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What?! Do I have something on my face?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"Umm.. no, we just want to know, if it's really you, Sakura." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded. She started walking towards Syaoran.  
  
"I am sorry about what Sango did to you..." Sakura said, looking down.  
  
"H-Ho-How di-did you kn-know??" Syaoran asked.  
  
"There was this little tv, and i could see all that happens here, like that i won't get bored." Sakura answered and looked into those gorgeous amber eyes. She got easily lost in them.  
  
Syaoran, also, looked at Sakura's eyes. He, too, got lost in those emerald eyes.  
  
They started leaning towards eachother...  
  
....  
  
....  
  
And, finally their lips touched. Sakura let him enter ( AN: Whoah!! Don't think wrong!! I mean, she let him entered her MOUTH !!!! tsss.... really, people nowadays... ( does this word even exists??). Sakura broke the kiss, after a few minutes, because it could have gone on forever.  
  
Sakura then noticed Tomoyo filming them, and Eriol smiling. She got ten times red. Syaoran, on the contrary, kept his cool.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -  
  
S-T: This is the end of my seventh chapter!!! Did you liked it?!? I am thinking about a story now, but i don't know to do it with Sakura and Syaoran or Tomoyo and Eriol.. I am thinking about Tomoyo and Eriol.. oh well!! Tell me which couple you would like, ok?  
  
Ant: Pick Tomoyo and Eriol!!! Pick them! Pick them!!  
  
S-T: It's not because you look a bit like Eriol, that they will choose that couple!!  
  
Ant: Who knows? I AM charming...  
  
S-T: Ya right..  
  
Ant: You told me you loved me!!  
  
S-T: Oh crap! Beaten at my one game!!  
  
Till next time! Sailor-Tyffani Ant: Why don't you write Ruxandra?!?  
  
S-T: Because i like the name Tyffani!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Jealousy has taken over

Hey!! Is it normal that everyone who reviewed didn't answer a simple question?!?  
  
Ant: True!! She wanted to know which couple you liked best for her to write the story!!!  
  
Tyff: Oh well!! I'll do it an Eriol/Tomoyo cuz when i imagined it originally, they came in my mind! Now, just to make a few things clear!  
  
Anjuliet: omg!!You made me REALLY happy the day i updated the last chapter!! You reviewed like 15 minutes after i posted the chapt.!!! Thanks! Thanks!Thanks! Thank you SO MUCH !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: Ya, i know i should have let Sango in Saku's body longer but i wanted to "tell" the characters how powerfull Sango was. Don't worry, that wasn't the last of her!! Oh-oh!! Believe me!!! ^^  
  
Sakura-san19: Anthony is- wait! 1. I already gave you his description. 2. You have MC. 3. Anthony is MINE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ant: Ahem? Yours?  
  
Tyff:* Looks around nervously* umm... well...ya... cuz i ..invented you.. right?  
  
Ant: ...true...  
  
Tyff: Ok!!! Now, why don't we start this lil chappie? Oh! I am currently in Easter Break ( 1 week and 2 days, So HAPPY !!!) so i'll update a lot...maybe... and i'll maybe do long chapters! I dunno, u'll have to see!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
( BTW, this chapter doesn't contain much action.)  
  
Jealousy has taken over  
  
---At Syaoran's/Alice's Apartment----  
  
~^~Alice's POV~^~ ( Remember her?? Syao's fiancee?? )  
  
' I can't believe he kissed her!!!! I AM his FIANCEE !!! Not her!!! Tomorow, she'll sweat.... not that i will beat her, but ....' Alice though with an evil smile on her face. She wasn't on Earth but in her thoughs.  
  
^~^~End Of Alice's POV~^~^  
  
Syaoran looked at her and waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Hello!!!!!! Alice??? Are you there???" He asked, because he was bored to death and he needed to talk to someone. Anyone, the first person who he will see! Unfortunately for him, ( lol i am so mean!) the first person that he saw was Alice. But she was actually lost in her thoughs, and Syaoran could see that. He gave up and went back in his room.  
  
"Huh? Did someone call me??" Alice answered, a few minutes later. "I guess not!" ------ In Sakura's Room----  
  
^~^~^Sakura's POV~^~^  
  
' Umm... I already had one sweet kiss, why not more? Huh? What am I thinking about!!! ' I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed madly at what i just have thought. ( AN: Our lil Sakura has grown up so much that now she thinks about bad things... ) I shaked my head and went in bed, under my covers.  
  
"Maybe, tomorow will be a better day...maybe..." I said to myself and then started thinking about Syaoran.  
  
^~^~^~ End of Sakura's POV^~^~^  
  
As she slowly left her world to go to Dream World, she though about Syaoran. A little smile was formed by her pink lips. Those, who, a few hours ago, where kiss by the man of her dreams.  
  
-----In the Morning-----  
  
As usual, we could hear in the Kinomoto's house, Sakura's scream. Then, the famous kick and finally she left for school with her breakfast half in her mouth and the other half in her hand. She started running, forgetting her rollerblades. Those days, Sakura was so late that she would go to school running.  
  
Arriving at school ( man i have a cookie in my mouth and because of that its hard to write ..) five minutes before the beginning of the class, Sakura sighted and wished that today would be a beautiful day. The weather was helping. It was bright outside. The sun was doing his potential ( maximum) and there was a light breeze which makes you feel good.  
  
And the routine continued. Sakura greeted everybody and went to see at her desk to talk to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Sakura, after school, you are coming to my house to try more outfits! If there is a new evil, I can film you more!!!" Tomoyo had the time to say, with stars in her eyes, before the teacher came in.  
  
"Class, as Mr. Terada ( I don't know his name in english...^^**) said yesterday, today we will have 2 new students!" Mr. Hikumishi, their art teacher, said. "So, now, please come in!"  
  
Syaoran and Alice came in. Of course most of the people knew Syaoran but for Alice it was different. Alice had blond hair. Her hair had natural gold highlitghs ( don't ask me how it is possible, it just can!) and was curly. It was a bit lower than her shoulders. Her eyes were a brown flash (again don't ask me anything) and her body had the perfect curves. She was nearly as beautiful as Sakura. But, nobody could beat Sakura in popularity. Sakura was sweet and nice to everyone and she was really beautiful. While, Alice, we could see in her eyes the coldness that she held.  
  
"Hello, My name is Alice Xanto ( whaoh!! Weird name, big time!!!)" Alice said and gived the class a smile, but glared at Sakura. She replied with returning the glare, 10 times scarier. Sure Sakura was nice and all, but she could be pretty mean sometimes!  
  
Syaoran decided to break in and stop the glaring fight. "Hi, my name is Syaoran Li." Syaoran stopped there because Alice gave a why-did-you- interrupted-my-glare? Look. He then gave the class a sweet smile, which made every girl's heart melt. So, in conclusion, every guy was looking at Alive and every girl was looking at Syaoran. Mr. Hikumishi assigned them their places and they sat down.  
  
Alice was thinking. Her plan will begin really soon.  
  
....  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Fifteen minutes went by, and Alice decided to start her plan. She dropped her pen and praised that it would land next to Sakura's desk and infront of Syaoran's. Alice's desk was behind Syaoran's which was behind Sakura's. ( complicated? Lol) And the pen landed .... exactly where she wanted. She smiled to herself and went up to pick her pen. On the way back ( lol like if it was a looooooong way), she went on Syaoran and kissed him. But when we say ' went on'that means litteraly went on. She was sitting on him, kissing him. Everybody turned to look at them, surprised.  
  
Syaoran was actually really lost. Because, when Alice 'attacked' him, he was thinking of Sakura, so now, he doesn't know who is kissing him.  
  
Alice was getting in the middle of her plan now, and the teacher was actually so quiet that she wandered if he was still alive.  
  
He was looking at her butt saying nothing.  
  
' How i need to slap her!! How I ne-' Sakura was cut in her thoughs when an idea came in her mind. She grinned. Why wouldn't she play Alice's game?  
  
Alice went on kissing and kissing Syaoran, who actually enjoyed a bit the situation! ( Which guy wouldn't?!?) But he pushed, against his mind, Alice. The two were really out of breath.  
  
Sakura took her chance then. She got up, pushed Alice aside, sat on Syaoran, smiled at him, and started kissing him.  
  
Alice was FURIOUS !! But really. Her face was red from angriness. She, then, though that Syaoran will push Sakura aside, but she was totally wrong.  
  
You could hear guys in the class saying : "Oh! The lucky one!! Two in one day!!!" or girls saying : "Maybe we could go after, i mean, this guy is totally hot!!" ( Dahh!! Of course he is hot!! We are talking about Syaoran here!!!!). Sakura continued kissing him and then went a little bit further that Alice went. ' I always wanted to see his muscles, why not now?' She though ( good girl! U r like me!!).  
  
She put her hand under Syaoran's shirt and then ripped it off.  
  
' Is it me, or her hand is on my abds??' Syaoran though he was dreaming. ( no u r not dreaming, guy!!) But then his shirt was ripped and, just then, did he realized that he wasn't dreaming. ' Not 1 girl can resist muscles' he smiled in his mind. Well, it is true that he was well built.  
  
Alice's face was even redder, she could blow anytime.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura in his arms and put her on his desk, while continuing making out. ( why can't I be in Saku's place??? Waaaah!!!)  
  
Then, the principal had to pass infront of their class and see them.  
  
"Ho- What in the name of god are you 2 doing?!?!?! "He screamed, furious. How can a model student can do that?!? ( Hey! I am one, and whoah! Did i slap some guys!! Hehe wasn't my fault?) "Come in my office right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They broke apart and looked at Mr. Cominisha ( hahahahahahahahahahaha...hahahahahahaha ok totally weird name!!!!) They walked to him. The made a funny picture. Sakura's hair was a bit messed up, her lipgloss gone but we could still see some marked of it. While, Syaoran had no shirt on.  
  
------In THE office------- ( lol)  
  
"Now, usually, both of you, are great students." He looke at Syaoran" Considering your report card. Because of this, I won't suspend you, you will only be in detention for the rest of the week, for one hour and half each day. "He paused "I shall call your parents to inform them."  
  
"You will tell them what happened?!?" Sakura asked panicking. Already, Touya didn't like Syaoran, now, he will believe that all was his fault!  
  
"Of course miss! And i hope that from now on, you will act correctly" He said in a severe tone. "And as for you, mister, go to the infermery to take another shirt. "  
  
"Yes, sir. "Was Syaoran's only reply.  
  
----- In Class-----  
  
Sakura went back in class, after arranging her hair, while Syaoran was after a shirt. She felt a little bit bad about it. But, she guessed that he had enjoyed the moment. She giggled. Then, apoligized to the class and the teacher for her behaviour. ( I sooo wouldn't !!! hahaha!! Ok maybe...)  
  
"What did you have as punishment?" asked Tomoyo while the teacher explained.  
  
"I have to go to detention every day of the week for an hour and a half. I Guess I can't come to your house..." Sakura replied with a bored tone.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! I taped all, so if you want to see it again, tell me!!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and continued listening to Mr. Cominisha.  
  
--------- At Detention------  
  
The teacher who was supposed to supervize them left the class to talk with her boyfriend. ( tsk, teachers!!)  
  
Sakura took that oportunity to talk to Syaoran. "Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"What? Enjoyed what?"  
  
"You know what i am talking about!"  
  
"Oh! That make-out session?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Yeah"  
  
"Umm.... With you or Alice?"  
  
At the name of Alice, Sakura growled. "Both."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Both were nice..."  
  
Sakura was about to kill him, after all she had down, he said that both were nice?!?  
  
"...but yours was better!" He continued.  
  
Sakura smiled her victory smile. Then, she asked herself, why don't I continue what I started?  
  
She got up and walked towards Syaoran. He feared a little bit what was going to happen but at the same time was curious.  
  
Sakura saw this, and laughed a little bit. She opened ( umm... well not open but i don't know how to say it.-_-;;;) her shirt in order ( i am watching Yu-Gi-Oh! And Joey just put a monster in attack mode and said "in order to put bla-bla-bla... lol) to let Syaoran see a little bit her light pink bra, then she bented.  
  
Syaoran's eye widened. ------------------------------------ ------ Tyff: That's it!! Did you like it?? Ant: You begin to be a bit..ummm.. pervet? Tyff: No!!! Not true. Hey, have you noticed that i always say: like, olala, anw, omg, lol and oh well? Oh well! Omg!!! Olala!! See? I am not even wanting it!! Anw, ( lol) this chapter, is longer, cuz they are more descriptions etc. Hope you like it! Please Review! S-T 


	9. Thoughts

I forgot to change my rating!! I wanted to, but i forgot!! Gomenasai!!! But now i did change it!!  
  
Ant: Tsssss.... girls!! Tokidoki, anatawa baka.  
  
S-T: Dammare. Gaki.  
  
Ant: I'll thank the ppl, this time! Looks like u aren't in a good mood!  
  
S-T: wonder why!  
  
Ant: * sweatdrops* anw...  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: Ya, she changed it. Iie!! Shimpai wa arimasen. Ur story has no influence on her, she planned it all along!^^ Arigato, btw.  
  
Sakura-san19: ^^*** If u want to kill her for that, i wonder how u will react when u see her nick... Arigato!  
  
Anjuliet: u always review quickly, what is ur secret?!? What r u always on the computer? No, sorry she can't kill Alice. And like the summary says, it may not be SS at the end... u'll see what happens! ^^ Arigato.  
  
Miko_of_the_light: thks for reviewing. Oh! Ruxi tells u that she was worried sick when she saw that nick of urs. Personnaly, she writes things about suicide, so i guess this girl is crazy.  
  
S-T: I heard that!!! * mutters and goes out of the room*  
  
Ant: Ok, then i'll start this chap!!  
  
Thoughts  
  
----Syaoran's POV----  
  
My eyes widened as she bent more and more.  
  
"Look closely, because this is the first and last time u'll ever see something else than my face! "Sakura said in a horny voice. ( can't think of another word than that!)  
  
She, then, went back up, closed her shirt and sat down at the desk she was. After that, we both said nothing for the rest of the detention.  
  
' This is so bizarre. Why is she acting like that? I think it's because of Alice. Argh, how I just want to kill her! She always went in my way, and now, here she is again. In my way to love... I always hoped that i could have a normal love life! Only a normal love life. Because the rest of my life is really unormal. ( ST: Gee, Anthony, couldn't think of another word? Ant: Hey! Sorry! But, u r not writing the story, so sit down and read it! ST: Ok, i actually don't want to write the thoughs of a guy cuz i don't know what to write! Ant: -_-) Not only I am the future leader of the Li clan, but I have magic powers! Couldn't I only be a leader?! No!! I had to be the descendant of a sorcer!! The most powerful of all times! Well now, the second one, because Sakura is more powerful... Sometimes, I want to kill myself. Just to finish this complicated live. It's like a trio. I love Sakura, Sakura loves me. I think. And, Alive loves me. I think also. Why is this so complicated? Why can't i just tell my mother that i want to marry Sakura and not Alice? After all, Sakura IS the Mistress of the Cards, no? So, then, why does she wants me to marry a girl that always went between me and my goals. I am tired of it! Death will be so sweet. But, first, what did Sakura said by 'the first and the last time' ? I know we are not together...but i am sure that I will get to her someday!! This is not a goal nor a choice nor a simple though but an already touched goal! ( understand what i mean?) I just hope, that Sakura will return to normal. Like she was before, not at all ....like ...Alice! Maybe Sango pushed her a bit. I mean, maybe when she saw what Sango did, it motivated her. Maybe that what she meant by what she said, is that she'll stop all this acting... I truly hope. Sakura is all I want, and all I WILL have... I want to kiss her, but when she'll be her normal self. Like last night when she regained her body. ( ST: Ok, it's MY poem so, i'll take it from here! ^^ )  
  
My love for you is eternal,  
  
Not a word can explain it.  
  
You never glanced at me,  
  
As i did.  
  
I know you for 5000 years,  
  
And only now you notice me.  
  
Our love is so big,  
  
And it will continue to grow.  
  
Because it is expanded,  
  
Each second we spent together.  
  
For the end,  
  
I usually put:  
  
And it will continue to be like this,  
  
Because i will keep dreaming.  
  
But this time,  
  
I actually have hope.  
  
After 5000 years of knowing eachother,  
  
You finally love me.  
  
(AN: ST: I act. changed a bit, because this is not the original poem, if u want the original one, let me know, and i'll email you it, ok? ^^ Ant: Finished the poem? Then, I'll continue Syaoran's thoughs! ST: Ok! Oh, thank you for doing this!! * jumps on his neck* Ant: * smiles* ur welcome...)  
  
I re-wrote this poem a few years ago, when I realized that Sakura, actually, loved me. She always had her beautiful emerald eyes on HIM. How, I do, hate him. I always hoped she'll look at me that way, and now that she does, mother has to get in the way, and tell me that i have to marry that monster of Alice!! At some moments, I want to kill her and not myself! I hate her!!! Why?!? Why are they both doing this to me?!? WHY ?!? I can not contain such a lot of anger much more time. They are a few solutions. 1. Alice gets out of my way, and I marry Sakura. 2. I kill Alice. ( AN: Anjuliet, I don't think it'll happen! Sry!) 3. I kill ...myself.  
  
Nobody will care,  
  
I am loved by no one.  
  
They only care about my money,  
  
But my soul and body are left behind.  
  
If I spill blood,  
  
Everyone will say it is an accident.  
  
But, what will they say,  
  
If I spill my blood?  
  
They will only care,  
  
About the loss of money.  
  
Nobody will care,  
  
I am loved by no one...'  
  
"Wrong," Said a sweet voice in my head. "I love you."  
  
( This ends Syaoran's thoughs!)  
  
-----End of Syaoran's POV-------  
  
---------In the sky-------------  
  
' Sakura, know that this was only a test!!' Sango thought. ' I always wanted her powers and her love one, for the past 5000 years. Now, she changed her beloved one. Yet, I don't think she knows her past. That is why, she didn't reacted more when she saw me. I was always feared...  
  
Past is becoming the present.  
  
People are looking into my eyes, deep down and they see it:  
  
Blackness!  
  
They fear me.  
  
They fear my touch.  
  
They shun me.  
  
But they know i can sense their existences.  
  
I have since their first breath.  
  
I follow their steps,  
  
Their thoughts,  
  
Their mistakes,  
  
Their hapiness,  
  
I hold their beating heart,  
  
so innocent,  
  
so pure,  
  
naive  
  
and curious.  
  
They don't know much,  
  
but they know this: I am always with them,  
  
next to them.  
  
They begin to see me when their heart knows the meaning of life.  
  
Then they realize who I am really.  
  
First they think I am their friend.  
  
Then they figured it out.  
  
I am everywere.  
  
Nobody can't escape me.  
  
And you know it.  
  
They know who is my greatest enemy:  
  
Life!  
  
( This one was made by my sister and me!^^ Ya i know it is better...cuz my sis also did it...the poems i showd in this chappie aren't my bests one..but they fitted what i wanted the characters to say. And, FYI, poems aren't obligated to rime!^^ )  
  
But now that i can go in peoples bodies, life is actually no problem!! The only one is ...Sakura.'  
  
( This ends Sango's thoughts! ^^)  
  
-----On Earth------  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, the voice in his head.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Wrong," said a sweet voice in my head,"I love you."  
  
*~* End of Flashback *~*  
  
' It was Sakura's voice!!' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Sakura?", he asked, "H- Did yo-"  
  
"My powers have grown, Syao. I can read and speak in others people minds." Sakura said, and winked at Syaoran.  
  
So? Wat do u think???  
  
Oh, Silver Wolf Gurl, I tryied to review, but it showed me a : Cannot Find Page. Argh, so i'll review here, ok? Did you mention in the other chapters that Jade was adopted? If so, I must have forgotten! Yes, U REALLY should do a sequel!!! And, actually, there will be also a sequel for this story, for I know, you won't like the ending i'll put! ^^ Anw, update!!!  
  
And that is not for only her, but also for Sakura-san19 ( get over that writers block!!), Tsu-Tsu the Harpy-lady ( what the heck are you doing?!?) and all the other ones. It's just that those ones, i act. have to talk to them!! Lol  
  
I need to go, now. Ja ne, minna!! ^^ Ruxi ( aka Sailor-Tyffani) 


	10. History Repeats Itself

Hey!! Ok, ya true, the last chapter was confusing, i think because of the 5000 years thing, ne? It will all be explain later. The last chappie was most of all Syaoran's and Sango's thoughts. Anw, I'll pass directly to the chappie, ok? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
10.History Repeats Itself  
  
Sakura walked directly home after her detention. She passed in her head all the events that happened and wandered how could she have done it?!?  
  
She went in her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Kero, come here!" She screamed at her Sun Guardian, who was playing a video game.  
  
"Aww, but i a-"Kero was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"No, do as i say!! It's really important!"  
  
Kero closed his game ( whoah!! Never though it could happen!!) and went to seat on his mistress' bed. He feared what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Umm, what is?" He asked.  
  
"When i was reading Syao's mind, at a point he started saying that i didn't love him, 5000 years ago. But, it's nonsense!! I didn't even exist!! It was in the Egyptian time...!"  
  
Kero's thoughts were right. "You have the right to know the truth...but first, let me call Yue."  
  
Yukito was downstairs talking with Touya.  
  
Kero went to see him, he had a very serious face.  
  
"It is time,..."  
  
Yukito's eyes widened, immediately, Yue appeared.  
  
"... to let her know the truth..."  
  
( I so badly want to stop here, but it'll make an awfully short chapter and ...urhg.... i don't know ...maybe i shouldn't give you the explanation now... oh well! Umm.. ok ok, i'll give it to you...)  
  
They went back in Sakura's room. She was thinking hardly about what Syaoran said.  
  
"Sakura," Yue begin," Your story, it's always repeated..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In the Egyptician Time, you were born for the first time. You were a beautiful princess. At that time, you weren't using cards, but Shadow Powers. ( ok ok, a bit from Yu-Gi-Oh! But i am a great fan of it so... i'll put another disclaimer here. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! There!) "  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"It is not all" Kero said," You fell in love with the Pharaoh, both of you were madly in love ( hehe lol), Syaoran existed also, there, but for you, he was only a friend. Then, in Middle Age, it was Clow's time. He chose a suscendent for the Clow Cards and he knew about this, so he choose ..you! You should wonder how come Clow had so many power. Not only because of his parents and all, he was also a chosen one. Yes, he was EM your/P chosen one. You chose him when you were an Egyptian Princess, and then he chose you again. That is why, we say, that history repeats itself. You should also know, that, many people wanted to have the Pharaoh, that is why, we have enemies. Through times they didn't give up and they will always want to kill you. Your most dangerous one is...."  
  
* *  
  
-----In the Sky----  
  
"Perfect!! She now knows!!! It will be easier for me. "Sango said.  
  
Sango started to glow as she chanted those words : "Honobi Muwa Mini, Honobi Muwa Hini, Honobi Muwa Hini, Honobi Muwa Hini. HONOBI MUWA HINI !!!!!! Mahobi!!!!!!!!! Uita-te in ochii mei. Uita tot, sa nu mai ti-duci aminte de nimica. O ruda a sa vina, dar nu o so recunostii, Uita tot.( ok, the words after Mahobi are in romanian, well, i tryied cuz my romanian is not so good! Wat?!? I left Romania when i was 5 years old, how am i suppose to know how to write it perfectly, so there may be some mistakes!! -_-). Mahobi!!!  
  
----------On Earth---------------  
  
"No!! It can't be!!" Sakura screamed. "She, she is the one that wanted to kill Pharaoh. That actually killed him in the past!!! No!!! "  
  
Sakura started crying.  
  
Kero and Yue, not knowing what to do, called Tomoyo to come reconfort Sakura.  
  
When she arrived there, they explained everything to her.  
  
"SShhhh, Sakura it's ok. She may have killed him in the past, but in the present, she won't!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"H-How c-an you b-be so sure-re?"  
  
"Because, according what Yue and Kero told me, I am sure that some of those Shadow Powers are still inside you. After all, you were a princess! So, if you can control again those Shadow Powers, with your cards also, you will have an immense power!!"  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, I really don't know what I will be without you."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You would be the same."  
  
"I don't think so. You always chear me up. I think it's my turn to tell you something, because i am sure that Kero and Yue didn't tell you."  
  
"What did they forgot to mention?"  
  
"In the past, you were also with me, and you had Shadow Powers also..."  
  
-------At Syao's/ Alice's Apartment---------  
  
"Alice!!! I can't believe what you did today in class!!!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Well, Sakura did the same..."  
  
"Because of you!"  
  
"I know but still... "  
  
"I really don't know why i told my mother that i would marry you."  
  
"Why are you so mean?"  
  
"Because you were always in my way!!! I am really tired of it!!"  
  
"Iie!!! It's not...true"  
  
"Dammare! ( AN seems that i have been using this a lot these last days!) You know it is true!!"  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Argh, I said Shut up!!!!! Now, I don't want you to speak to me!! Insolant brat!!!" ( Syaoran seems to turn more and more like his mother, ne?)  
  
Syaoran went in his room leaving behind a crying Alice.  
  
Her hair was all sticky on her face because of her tears. Her eyes red and puffy. As Sakura, Syaoran never noticed her as a lover only as a friend. In Ancient Egypt, she was after Syao, who was after Sakura but she was with the Pharaoh, and they were in love... a lot.  
  
' I know that i will never get Syao's love, but at least, maybe he can accept me as a friend? *sob*' Alice thought and cryied.  
  
She went in her room and sat on her bed. There, she cryied all the tears she had contain. She will never seem to have what she wants. But, she couldn't say no at the wedding, because their mothers arranged it. Syaoran would hate for the eternity.  
  
As Alice cryied, Syaoran thought, as he thought, Sakura and Tomoyo talked. And as they talked, Sango was planning,...planning her next attack.  
  
* *  
  
"Sakura, in order for you to regain your Shadow Powers, you need to talk to your once love one, the Pharaoh. But, you do not need them, so think about Sango, and we'll talk to him after this is finished, ok?" Kero said.  
  
"Allright", she responded with determination.  
  
---------------- --------------------  
  
That's it!! I have a writer's block, so i'll stop here!! Act. I know what to right, but i don't know how toget it there, so ya.  
  
Ant: Till next time!  
  
ST: uh-huh...ouhh....  
  
Ant: what?  
  
ST: ...  
  
Ant: Tyff?? .... -_- She's asleep...  
  
ST: No! I'm not... i WAS but not now!!  
  
Ant: Anw, bye! 


	11. Almost a heart attack

ST: Hey!! This chapter will be rather boring, cuz i am out of ideas...^^*** sooooooo....  
  
Ant: Say, Ruxi? Why do you never bring your Yami here...And i never really talked to her or else...  
  
ST: ..... it's a long story... * starts muttering under breath* that little....  
  
Ant: ^^*** Ok, what did she do?  
  
ST: Stole my guy!!! Never thought my Yami could do this to me....!!!  
  
Ant: Ur guy? Who's ur guy?  
  
ST: None of ur business!! ( Eli, it's not the one that is cold with me, tsss... that guy is such a jerk!!!!)  
  
Ant: ok, then, why don't u continue with the story?? ^^  
  
ST: Ya, here it is.  
  
I decided to dedicate each chapter to someone, to motivate them like that they keep writing!! Yay!! This chapter is dedicated to Tsu-Tsu the Harpy- lady, girl, u need to continue writing ur fic, and do File I !!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
11. Almost a heart attack  
  
( the title has nothing to do with the chapter)  
  
----In Syao's appartment----- 8:00 pm-------  
  
"Ding, Dong!" The doorbell rang, interupting Syaoran's thoughts. ( he seem to think a lot those days)  
  
He got up and went to answer the door.  
  
Sakura stood there. Syaoran eyes were amazed by the beauty. Sakura didn't wear anything special, but for him, anything was beautiful on her, even the ugliest piece of clothe on Earth. Sakura was wearing blue pairs of jean and a baby pink top with ' Tenyo' written on it.  
  
Syaoran was wearing green pants with blue highlights and a white t-shirt which put in valour his muscles.  
  
Syaoran moved away to let her pass.  
  
"Ummm..... what are you doing here?" He asked, not so politely.  
  
"What? Don't want to see me?" she replied in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No, no it's not that...i am just umm.. surprised"  
  
"Oh! Well, can we go sit?" Sakura demanded with her eyes on the couch.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Sure."  
  
They sat and Sakura began. "Ok, One. I know about the Egyptian thing. Two." She interrupted herself, put her hand in her pocket and took it out with some money in it. "This is for the shirt that i....umm...ripped." She said looking down, ashamely.  
  
"It's ok, I don't need the money."  
  
"No, take it!! Please, it's the least I can do for putting both of us in detention..."  
  
"Ummm...ok" He took the money and put it on the table that was in front of them. "Anything else you want to say?"  
  
"No, not really. But we do need to talk." She said looking in his deep amber eyes.  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
".....uh-huh...." Sakura was looking at his muscles ( hehe, i won't stop bothering you with that.) which kept all her attention.  
  
"OK!! Come on girl!"  
  
"huh? Umm, yeah right!! Hehe" Sakura laughed nervously and blushed a little.  
  
"Sakura, I ...I..."  
  
"Syaoran, no need, I love you too. But you know we can't. Your mother. Alice. The wedding. Talking about Alice, where is she now?"  
  
"She went at some appointment or something, I only listened to half of what she was saying."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Look Sakura, I know we can't but maybe, just maybe we will get throught this and end up together, like I always wanted it."  
  
Sakura understood what he meant. She really didn't know why she never looked at Syaoran like a lover and not a friend. The Pharaoh must have REALLY been cute, because Syaoran was and will always be a hottie.  
  
"Umm... yeah....sooooo....."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
Then, Syaoran leaned towards Sakura more and more, until there lips touched.  
  
Sakura, surprised by this, took a time before continuing. ( really, sometimes she's slow...hehe...)  
  
...  
  
----A Few Days Later----Tomoyo's Room-----  
  
"Tomoyo, remind me, how old are we?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We are sixteen, why? Did you lost your memory?!" She said exagerating.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "No, actually, I need to tell you something."  
  
"Oh my god!!! You are pregnant!!! Who's the father? Li??? No!! Really? When? Where? How come? Oh my god!! You do know that Touya is going to kill him, right? But, your career. No!!!! You can't go in a good school now! Your future is ruined!!! I need to go kick his butt!!!! So, how was it? Does Li know? Are you sure you are pregnant? Do you know how he will react? Are you afraid? Does your father know? Are you sure you are pregnant? Did you went to see a doctor? Are you sure you are pregnant? Are you alright? Did you really had morning sickness? Are you sure you are? ..."  
  
She kept on demanding questions, but one was always coming back. Tomoyo kept saying : 'Are you sure you are pregnant?', after each question.  
  
"NO !!!! Are you mad?!? At least, I didn't see the result yet." ( o.O NO!!!! Omg, imagine if it's true!?!? ) Sakura said.  
  
"Oh honey!!! Do you want me to see it for you?"  
  
"It would be great!"  
  
They both went in the bathroom, where Sakura took the test, a few minutes ago.  
  
Tomoyo entered first and looked at the little tube.  
  
"It's ...." --------------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------ ------------------ -----------------  
  
ST: So, did you liked it??? I hope so, cuz i really didn't have any ideas. I got the pregnancy idea from Silver Wolf Gurl and Wolf Blossom. Fareha, remember? Ali got so scared! Hahaha!! That was one good idea of yours.  
  
Ant: ....Girls....  
  
ST: hey, Anthony, did you notice that i got less reviews now that i said that Syao and Saku may not end together? I mean, they ....... Ppl, just to let you know, there will be a sequel! And, I need a name that ressembles Sakura's.  
  
That's it, REVIEW, please!!!! ^^  
  
Ruxi ( aka Sailor-Tyffani) 


	12. Results

ST: Hey!! Thks for everyone who reviewed the 11th chapter!!! And also, for those who reviewed 'I only wanted a smile' !!! Umm.. Kagomie, stop it, ur making me blush!! So, how is it with Eric?? ;) hehe...god, i hope he doesn't have a secret thing for CCS, he reads this story and then founds out that we are talking about him, and then founds out who we r!! God!! I soooooooooooooooooooooo hope he doesn't!!!! But, he doesn't seem the type to like this but who knows? Maybe at night he goes on his comp. To read stories!! Hehe, that sould be funny to see!!! ^^  
  
Anw, this chappie is going to be short cuz i don't know wat to write and i start school tomorow and i wanted to write this before!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Sakura-san19 !!! Why doesn't anyone update ?!? Come on guys!!! So, girl, write and UPDATE !!!!!  
  
Ouh, i'm listening to I'm just a kid, so this chappie might be sad, cuz this song makes me feel sad, lol, don't know y.  
  
Ant: I just saw ur Yami, she's cute...  
  
ST: WHAT !?!?!  
  
Ant: *sweatdrops* hehe...why don't u just begin the story, huh?  
  
ST: * breathes* ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
*~*~*Previous Chapter*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god!!! You are pregnant!!! Who's the father? Li??? No!! Really? When? Where? How come? Oh my god!! You do know that Touya is going to kill him, right? But, your career. No!!!! You can't go in a good school now! Your future is ruined!!! I need to go kick his butt!!!! So, how was it? Does Li know? Are you sure you are pregnant? Do you know how he will react? Are you afraid? Does your father know? Are you sure you are pregnant? Did you went to see a doctor? Are you sure you are pregnant? Are you alright? Did you really had morning sickness? Are you sure you are? ..."  
  
She kept on demanding questions, but one was always coming back. Tomoyo kept saying : 'Are you sure you are pregnant?', after each question.  
  
"NO !!!! Are you mad?!? At least, I didn't see the result yet." ( o.O NO!!!! Omg, imagine if it's true!?!? ) Sakura said.  
  
"Oh honey!!! Do you want me to see it for you?"  
  
"It would be great!"  
  
They both went in the bathroom, where Sakura took the test, a few minutes ago.  
  
Tomoyo entered first and looked at the little tube.  
  
"It's ...."  
  
------------ ---------------  
  
12. Results  
  
Tomoyo sighted in relief.  
  
"It's negatif." She said and then smiled at Sakura.  
  
"YAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! You don't know how much i was nervous. I'm just glad it's over, now."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her friend.  
  
( Umm...I'll continue later, cuz i need to go!! )  
  
( Back!! I just arrived from the theaters...the movie was good!! )  
  
"Sakura... about those Shadow Powers..."  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
  
"Umm... how come I have some?"  
  
"You were my closest friend, like always, and also, the daugther of a sacred Priest."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
------- In the Sky--------  
  
"Lalalalala....Lalalalalala..." Sango was dancing and singing while watching her enemies on Earth.  
  
"You are so dead! Hahaha! I should have killed you before, though. Hahahahaha!!!!! "She continued laughing.  
  
-----------At Syao's-----------  
  
"Alice?"  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?"  
  
"I think so..."  
  
"They can't be together, understand?"  
  
"But, he doesn't love me, and he will never love me...!"  
  
"Make him love you, then!!"  
  
"What? I can't!! He only has eyes for..." Alice burst out in tears.  
  
"Please, dear, it's not time to cry! Now, go make him love you or else!"  
  
"Y-Yes..."  
  
-------At Sakura's----------  
  
Sakura just got home from Tomoyo's and was in her bed thinking.  
  
*~*~*Saku's POV*~*~*  
  
' This isn't good... Sango is preparing something... I can feel it...I can smell it... The eye of the enemy is moving ( AN: Hehehehehehe... i know, i know, Legolas says that in LOTR, but wat ya want?!? I am MORE than OBSESSED about LOTR !!! Who' the best movie eva?!? LOTR!!!!! Who' the best movie eva?!? LOTR !!!!!!!!!! OUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If u don't like it too bad for u!!!)...Sango is coming...!'  
  
*~*~* End of Saku's POV*~*~*  
  
"BOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "A loud noise was heard.  
  
Sakura got up from her bed and opened the door of her room.  
  
"I knew it..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- -------------- -------------------------------------  
  
ST: This is the last chapter for a long time... i think...  
  
Ant: ...  
  
ST: Ok.. usually u reply at this time "Did i grow up according to plan?" Ya, it's Perfect. Hehe i am a fan of Simple Plan.  
  
Ant: * sweatdrops* ok, anw, i am sleepy so ya..  
  
ST: IMPORTANT !!!! I NEED A NAME WHICH IS LIKE SAKURA!!! IT NEEDS TO RESSEMBLE IT!!! I DON'T WANT A TRANSLATION LIKE 'YING FA'!! THKS!! Till next time!! (  
  
ST 


	13. Fight

ST: Hello peeps!!!!! I am in a mood to write so..here i am!! :D I am telling you now, i am REALLY hyper and i just watched Poltergeist II. The first one was better. Still, it puts you in a horror mood! That's what i kinda wanted for this chapter!  
  
Ant: This chapter may contain a LOT of blood, so if you can't resist it and you throw up or faint each time you hear the word blood, etc. Don'T umm...read this chapter?  
  
ST: Man, for your sake and this chappie's sake, i am listening to Marilyn Manson!!-_- And i don't like his songs!! Anw, here we go with this chappie!!:D ( I told you i was hyper!!) Thanks to all who reviewed the 12th chapter and who suggested me a name ( or more)!!BTW, you will see the name that i chose in the sequel !! Ya, there will be a sequel. I can hear the "aaaawwwww nooooo!!! Ruxi, we don't want a sequel!!!!!!".  
  
Ant: You are not a bad author!  
  
ST: Yes, i am...  
  
Ant: oh god! Anw,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSS, but i do own this plot!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to Silver Wolf Gurl!!  
  
13. Fight  
  
*~*~*Still at Sakura's*~*~*  
  
Sakura went downstairs in the living room. The usual clean room was now so messy we couldn't see the floor. The wall that had windows on the street was completely demolish. Sango was standing on the wall's ruins. In the middle of the room laying on the floor uncounscious was Fujitaka. Blood was surrounding him and his clothes and face were completely covered with blood.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!" Sakura screamed, running to him. She looked at him and started crying.  
  
Sango had a smirk on her pale face.  
  
"You'll pay..." whispered Sakura staring at her with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Kero, Yue, I command you to come here immediatly!!" She screamed.  
  
Her guardians immediatly came, fully prepared to battle.  
  
( argh!! My mom is sooo anoying!!! I had my headphones on, so obviously i couldn't hear anything because the volume was really UP. And in the bathroom there is this lil something tha- anw, there is this thing that made noise, and she wanted me to close it But i didn't hear it. So then she opened the basement's door and started screaming like hell! If you want so badly to close the thing then come yourself close it! No, cuz missy can't move her ass!! Stupid ...!!! Sorry but when i get angry i swear a lot!! ARGH !!!!! HATE HER !!!!! Anw, back to the story...)  
  
Sakura called her upon her power and her staff apeared.  
  
Sango and Sakura looked in eachother's eyes for what seem like eternity.  
  
Sango made the first move.  
  
She summoned a sword. It was dark red with a symbol on. It was a mirror shattered.  
  
She faked to attack Sakura on the right, but aimed to the left.  
  
Sakura didn't move. She didn't had any defense on. Still, she didn't do anything. She learned through her practices to wait for the opportune moment.  
  
When, Sango was about to hit Sakura, Sakura called Shield and Sword.  
  
Sakura put on a faint smile.  
  
"Thought you could touch me?" Sakura said. "Well, you are wrong!"  
  
Kero and Yue were carefully looking at the battle ready to protect their mistress.  
  
Sakura concentrate on Sango to see her weak point. She closed her eyes.  
  
She could see all Sango's moves in her mind. Then, something flashed in Sakura's mind.  
  
That was her weak point. It was Sango's left leg. ( AN: I really didn't know what to put!)  
  
Sango took her sword with her two hands, and hold it on the left side of her body up, near her head. ( AN: I don'T know how to describe it, but if any of you saw Rurouni Kenshin, then it kinda looked like that. You know when Kenshin attacks? Actually, everyone kinda attacks like that except when they jump...)  
  
She started running towards Sakura and attacked Sakura in the chest.  
  
Sakura jumped in the air, dodging Sango's attack.  
  
Then, she landed on top of Sango.  
  
Sakura prepared herself to stab Sango in the back.  
  
Sango smirked and said: "You fell right into my trap..."  
  
She turned around, making Sakura fell and stabbed Sakura in the stomach... ( AN: I seem to use a lot stab...)  
  
*~*~At Syao's*~*  
  
Syaoran was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
Suddenly, he felt like he was going to die. He felt like someone was putting a sword in his stomach...  
  
*~*Tomoyo's*~*  
  
Tomoyo was in her room with Eriol, talking.  
  
Then, both of them, felt the same pain as Syaoran.  
  
*~*Back at Sakura's*~*  
  
Sakura was on the floor, near her father's body, blood around her.  
  
Yue rushed to Sakura to heal her, while Kero went to continue to battle with Sango.  
  
Sakura felt herself dying.  
  
It seemed that the sword had poison on it. Normally, Sakura wouldn't souffer so much, but now, the damage is doubled.  
  
With her last strenght, without knowing it, she talked to Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
----In Syaoran's, Tomoyo's and Eriol's mind-----  
  
"...help...i am...dying...mother wait...for me...." Sakura, then, screamed in pain ( in their minds).  
  
----Normal-----  
  
The three of them gasped and left to Sakura's home.  
  
( i want to end here but... i won't...ain't i nice?)  
  
-----In front of Sakura's house-----  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol met with Syaoran.  
  
"You heard her, too?" Tomoyo asked, worry and concern written all over her face.  
  
Syaoran slightly nodded and looked at the house.  
  
'How come nobody came to help?' they thought. The house was destroyed, yet nobody came to help.  
  
They went in the house.  
  
Tomoyo started crying at the view.  
  
Blood everywhere.  
  
Kero and Sango battling.  
  
Yue on Sakura, trying to help her.  
  
Fujitaka's and Sakura's body on the floor.  
  
Sakura's sword was near her. It started glowing and then returned to its card form.  
  
Yue was desesparate.  
  
He tryied using his powers but it wouldn't work, mostly because he took his powers from Sakura and now, she was ... nearly dead...  
  
Syaoran run to Sakura and pushed Yue away.  
  
Tears were in his eyes.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered.  
  
They all thought she was gone...  
  
*~* Tomoyo's POV*~*  
  
' I can't stand to see her like this...I can't... '  
  
It's like there isn't anymore noise.  
  
I look at Sango and Kero. They aren't making any noise, nor them, nor Sango's sword or Kero's attacks.  
  
Yue seems like talking but... I can't hear a thing...  
  
Eriol looks at me worriedly. He is talking, but... it's QUIET!!  
  
What is happening to me?!  
  
My eyelids seem to be more heavy. My head also. I ...I am falling....falling into another dimension....  
  
*~* End of Tomoyo's POV*~*  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo. She was pale and wasn't responding.  
  
Then, she started falling. Eriol caught her before she reached the floor.  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol.  
  
"...She fainted..." Eriol said.  
  
"...Oh..." Was Syaoran's only response.  
  
( oh god... i better get reviews for this chapter cuz i am killing myself! I have writers block and i am still writing!! I don't know what to say...)  
  
All of them seemed low-spirit.  
  
Then, Naideshico's picture, which was on a little table, started glowing. Sakura Cards also. A pink and white aura surrounded them. They started flying around Sakura's lifeless body.  
  
( Can someone tell me how to write correctly Naideshico?)  
  
After a few seconds, they immobilazed themselfs and they stopped glowing except Naideshico's picture.  
  
The picture dissapeared and was replaced by Naideshico's spirit. White wings on her back, long wavy purpelish-greyish hair. No mistakes. It was Naideshico...She was an angel.  
  
( ouh!! I would like to be an angel)  
  
She smiled and put her hand on Sakura's heart.  
  
All the cards went next to her hand and started glowing again.  
  
Then, Sakura started breathing again.  
  
She was back!  
  
Her cards returned in her pocket.  
  
Naideshico, then, turned to Tomoyo, and put her hand on her head.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly and then said: "..A-Auntie..?"  
  
The angel nodded, smiled and then dissapeared.  
  
Sakura got up and looked around her.  
  
Syaoran was so happy! He hugged her and Tomoyo started screaming of joice. Eriol smiled.  
  
"Now, I can film you battling Sango. Oh! Look at poor Kero, he's probably really tired!!" Tomoyo said and took out her camero, out of nowhere.  
  
Indeed, Kero was tired. He had been battling with Sango for more than half an hour.  
  
Sakura went next to Kero, stopping the battle and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Kero, and you also, Yue..." She said and smiled.  
  
Sakura looked at Sango.  
  
"Your mother is very beautiful...!" Sango said.  
  
"Isn't she?" Sakura replied. "Now, back to the battle!"  
  
They both went into battle mode.  
  
Yue was inspecting Kero's wounds with Tomoyo, while Syaoran and Eriol were looking at Sango and Sakura.  
  
----------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
ST: ok, i'll stop here! I think this is my longest chapter up till now.  
  
Ant: Please review!  
  
ST/Ant: Bye!  
  
Sailor-Tyffani and Anthoy. 


	14. Fight II

ST: This chappie is here cuz of Sakura-san19! She reviewed more than one time just for me to review...o.O  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl:For the LOTR story of yours: I saw but I can't read anything else of LOTR... when i do, my heart aches...i know it sounds crazy but...hey i am REALLY more than OBSESSED!!! Really, I scream and jump around and do a little dance when i see something about LOTR, even in the street!! Or I go hug the TV when i see a LOTR publicity. I have a feeling when someone talks about it, i think about it each day! There is not 1 day that i don't think about it! And there is much more but i won't tell you all, cuz it will take too long...like 4-5 pages...lol :P What is really bad, it's that i am not exagerating...o.O Yeah, i reviewed ur chapter, didn't i?  
  
Anime-goddess17: Ok, ok! I believe you... anw, thx for reviewing...  
  
Sakura-san19/ lizzie-chan: You are one crazy/strange girl! Like me! :D Hey! Last night you didn't come on the chat! pouts meanie!  
  
Akanee Habunai Sakura : I really don't know where you got your name, but it's cool ! Thx for reviewing, and no i usually don't ask ( come on! I am not sooo stupid!!!) but i was in need of reviews... lol  
  
Did i thank all the people that gave me names for the sequel? I think so..but still! Thanks to:  
  
-babybluestarangel  
  
-Tsu-Tsu the harpy-lady ( sorry about ur fic!! )  
  
-hikki116 ( just wait till grade 8! It kills me, esp. That i have the most severe theachers of the school!! starts crying)  
  
-Silver Wolf Gurl  
  
Ok, that's it! Again, thanks to everyone!!  
  
ST: Um...Did anyone see Anthony? If u did, please tell me! I have to tell him something but i can't find him! o.O  
  
Disclaimer: ( Heck! I was about to forget!) I don't own CCS.  
  
This chappie is dedicated to...Babybluestarangel. Ok, i now i didn't review any of your stories, but i read 'We Met In Hong Kong' i'll review, don't u worry!!  
  
( BTW, i have a writers block and i am sleepy so this is gonna be bad...i think and short...)  
  
14. Fight II  
  
As we last left them, Sakura and Sango were ready to fight again.  
  
Both were exhausted but still knew they HAD to fight. If evil wins, the world would collapse. Fire would be everywhere. The sky would fall to the ground. Sea would not exist anymore, they would be replaced by blood ( hehe... am i annoying you with this word Sakura-san19??). People would be resigned to be slaves and most of all, the world would have lost a powerful sorceress, Sakura.  
  
Sakura didn't want that! She had to help everyone, because the world was on her shoulders...  
  
Both of them knew that the fight won't hold much longer.  
  
Sango did again the first move.  
  
She threw a dark energy ball ( kinda every anime has that...) at Sakura. Fortunately, the mistress dodged it. Sakura jumped behind Sango.  
  
The sorceress called Create, to do arrows and a bow.  
  
Aiming for Sango's right arm - the one which Sango attacks with-, Sakura wished the arrow will domage Sango.  
  
It went right through her arm. Sakura smiled but then realized that Sango had nothing.  
  
Sango smiled. "Have you forgotten that i am a spirit? Only Magic can do damage to me, here on Earth."  
  
Sakura cursed. She called Firey and ordered it to attack Sango.  
  
Sango – who was still smiling- didn't see the attack. And she was more tired than Sakura, because she fighted with Kero.  
  
Sango started screaming in pain. A long horror pain. Everyone's blood froze in their vessels when they heard her scream.  
  
"Firey, It's ok! Stop!" Sakura shot.  
  
Everyone looked at Sango. Well...what remained of Sango.  
  
Sakura put all her anger and emotions in that one attack, making it really powerful.  
  
( AN: Maybe you don't want to imagine what follows...)  
  
Sango's body was on the floor, her clothes were all burned. She didn't have any more hair and her eyes were black from the fire. Her skin also, it was really burned and some parts were still on fire. Her nose was completely burned, nothing remained of it.  
  
As they looked at her, they wanted to throw up.  
  
Sakura used her powers to transport Sango to her room in the Sky.  
  
"It was ...kinda easy to kill her..." Sakura said while looking down.  
  
She remembered her father, who was still laying down.  
  
( AN: This scene is inspired from Trudeau, a up coming show that will pass on CBC. My bestfriend guy auditioned for the role of Very Young Pierre...i think that's the name...)  
  
"Dad!! " She cried.  
  
"Are you going to die?!?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I d-don't know..."  
  
"Please! Don't leave me! "  
  
Fujitaka looked at her, then smiled.  
  
"Tell Touya I love him...and I love you too..." He said, and he drew his last breath.  
  
---------- --------------------  
  
ST: I told you that i always write sad stories!!! Anw, please review!  
  
If i didn't update soon that's because i wanted to have 5 reviews cuz i REALLY worked hard for the other chappie...  
  
Please review!!  
  
And if u see Anthony, please tell me!  
  
Bye!  
  
S-T 


	15. Funeral And Another person who leaves

> > ST: Hey Hey! This part of the story is coming to an end... Anw, seriously were did Anthony go?!? He just...disappeared!!!!!! The lil beeep!!!  
  
Anw, thx to:  
  
**Silver Wolf Gurl**: No no, don't worry, i know i put twice ur name! The first one was for telling u the LOTR things, the second one was for thanking you for giving me a suggestion! Anw, thx for reviewing! You sure you want to come with me in vacation? I wish i could bring you! I am already dreaming about Romania and Greece....sighs yeah....  
  
**Sweet-Captor** : Lol, thx, but i don't know if i'll leave that like that...i think i'll make some magic thingie and resucites uhh...anw, i MAYBE make him live again!  
  
**Sakura-San19**: I already know u r crazy, woman! Lol! KIDDING! But it's true, u r! Me too...o well! Sry for leaving the chat like that last night but it was midnight in Montreal and i was REALLY sleepy...  
  
**RoseLi**: Yeah, i did mean seductively. I know he doesn't have THAT much muscles, but a girl can exagerate for her own pleasure, no?! Lol. Thx for reviewing!  
  
**Darkeagle26** : Like i told Sweet-Captor, i MAYBE make him live again...i don't know... u'll have to see!!!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to...my bestfriend, Alex ( uh...or Margu for other persons! ; ) )!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS.  
  
**_15. Funeral_  
**  
"NO!!!! FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried like there was no tomorow. Well, for her, there wasn't any more tomorow. Her father was now gone, she had nobody except her brother, Touya.  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "Ssshhhhh... We'll...find...a....way..."  
  
Tomoyo tried to not cry, but she was on the verge of crying to.  
  
"You better re-create your house before your brother arrives...." Yue said trying to change the subject and make her forget for a while her father.  
  
"C-create...please...re-build my house and all that was broken...Now!"  
  
In just a few seconds everything was normal...  
  
Touya arrived at that moment.  
  
"Sakura, Dad! I a-"  
  
He interrupted himself when he saw his father on the floor.  
  
"He's not ...dead, no?" He asked, unsure.  
  
Syaoran looked at him, saddely. He couldn't be the one to tell him that his father was dead.  
  
However his eyes told Touya the truth.  
  
"No...this can't be...!"  
  
All of them remained silent.  
  
The next day, at the funeral  
  
Sakura was looking at her father before they closed the coffin. Touya was behind her.  
  
"I will NEVER forget you..." She said. She tried to hold back her tears but one tear manage to escape from her eyes.  
  
It fell right on Fujitaka's heart.  
  
A sudden white light surrounded him. He was lifted in the air.  
  
"What's happening?!?" All the persons who were at the funeral asked. They looked at the body, now floating, with wide-opened eyes. Some of them were filled with fear.  
  
A yellow light coming from up in the sky came and hit his heart. He stood up and then, his eyes opened.  
  
"It can't be!" screamed Touya.  
  
Sakura felt herself born again. Her dad was back!  
  
She embraced him, followed by Touya.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Huh?" She looked at the person who called her. "Alice? What do you want?" her tone was really rough.  
  
"I ..I want to apologise for all i've done... But Yelan, Syaoran's mother, obligated me to do it!" Tears were in her eyes. She was really sincere.  
  
"Umm...Ok...i accept your apologies."  
  
Sakura was still friendly.  
  
Alice smiled, a true smile.  
  
'Everything is wonderful!' Tought Sakura. Or was it?  
  
--- ---- ---  
  
Sakura went to find Syaoran. She found him by the Penguin Park.  
  
He seemed lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Syao-kun? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Sakura, I need to tell you something!"  
  
"What is it?" Sakura started to get worried.  
  
"My mother wants me to go back to China..."  
  
"What?? Why?!"  
  
"Business...But I will come back in 2 months! I swear!"  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorow..."
>> 
>> " Ok, then, we will do something before you leave!"
>> 
>> " Sure, but i want to sing you a song...can i?" He asked, stupidily.
>> 
>> " Of course you can!"
>> 
>> They both smiled and shared a kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ST: I wanted to finish this story in this chapter but i decided not and cut it in 2 chapters.  
  
Anthony comes in the room  
  
ST: Where have you been?!? I was looking ALL over for you!!!  
  
Ant: Sorry...  
  
ST: Anw, Please Review!!! BTW, flames accepted, but if u do put a flame, try to put a CONSTRUCTIVE one! Thanks!  
  
Sailor Tyffani/ Anthony


	16. The End

Tyff: Peeps, this is the last chapter of my first story....i really have tears in my eyes....!!! I hope you like this chapter...after all, its the end!! lol well for the first part...you didn't actually think that i would leave my first story like this, didn't you?  
  
Ant: No, we didn't! Now, GO ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Tyff: you seem eager to read this...but you already know what will happen...  
  
Ant: I have other things to do, you know...  
  
Tyff: ...oh... then...leave if you ...want....  
  
Ant: Ok! leaves the room  
  
Tyff: -holds back tears- well... anyway, Thanks to:  
  
-**hikki116** ( wow you really wanted me to update?)  
  
-**sakura-san19** ( yo, woman, you know, Syao might be the dad, but still...HE RUINED YOUR LIFE!! lol )  
  
-**Wolf Jade** ( I just noticed you changed your name...lol cute, btw!)  
  
For reviewing!  
  
This chappie is dedicated to all three of you! Oh and another thing, i hope you don't kill me at the end...lol but i dont think you will, its not THAT bad...  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS, nor the song. The song is owned by Phil Collins.  
  
**16. The End  
**  
As Sakura told Syaoran, they did something to him. A farewell party, to precise. ( Kagomie, you are SO green-minded!! : P )  
  
Syaoran took this opportunity to sing a song to his Sakura.  
  
Tears started to roll down on Sakura's cheek: she didn't want Syaoran to leave. She would feel, again, the pain. A pain so awful, that she would not be able to resist. It would cause such an immense hole in her heart, but she had to remain positive. She WOULD see him again.  
  
So, Syaoran started singing.  
  
_Come stop you crying and you'll be alright _

_Just take my hand hold it tight _

_I will protect you from all around you, _

_I will be here, don't you cry!_  
  
He took her hand and drew her nearer him.  
  
_For one so small, you seem so strong _

_My arms were forged to keep you safe and warm. _

_This bond between us, can't be broken _

_I will be here , don't you cry!  
_  
He, gently, kissed her on her right cheek.  
  
_Cuz you'll be in my heart! _

_Yes you'll be in my heart, _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more!  
  
_

_You'll be in my heart, _

_No matter how hard they say, _

_You'll be here in my heart, _

_Always._  
  
He pointed to his heart.  
  
_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just dont't trust what they can't explain. _

_I know we're different, _

_But deep inside us we're not that different at all.  
  
___

_And you'll be in my heart, _

_Yes you'll be in my heart, _

_From this day on, _

_Now and forever more  
  
_

_Don't listen to them, __cuz what do they know? _

_We need eachother, to have to hold. _

_They're seeing times, _

_I know!  
  
_

_When destiny calls you, we must be strong _

_[You got to be strong ] _

_I may not be with you, _

_But you got to hold on. _

_They're seeing times, I know!  
  
_

_We'll show them together, _

_Cuz you'll be in my heart, _

_Believe me you'll be in my heart, _

_I'll be there from this day on, _

_Now and forever more.  
  
_

_You'll be in my heart! _

_[You'll be here in my heart...] _

_No matter how hard they say. _

_I'll be with you..._

_[You'll be here in my heart] _

_I'll be there always...  
  
_

_Always...  
  
_

_I'll be with you...  
  
_

_I'll be there for you always, _

_Always and always._

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

Just look over your shoulder.

I'll be there,

Always...  
  
Sakura looked at him for a minute, than started kissing him.  
  
Syaoran still managed to murmur a : "I love you" between the kisses.  
  
And, after they continued to party, until it was time for Syaoran to go.  
  
**---Later that night----  
**  
Sakura was looking in front of the road thinking of what had happen.  
  
**-FlashBack-  
**  
Syaoran was looking at a crying Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back in 2 months! I promise!" He said as he kissed her.  
  
"Ok..." She looked at him.  
  
"I need to go now..."  
  
Syaoran turned to leave.  
  
"Syaoran wait!"  
  
He turned around and looked at Sakura.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He smiled and left.  
  
**-End of FlashBack-**  
  
This was 1 hour ago. Syaoran was probably still in his plane, right now. Sakura sighed and started talking her _lonely walks_ again...  
  
**_The End_**

* * *

Tyff: So like it? Please review!  
  
Buh-Bye!  
  
Sailor Tyffani 


End file.
